Jena Kamen's mother
|gender=Female |height= |mass= |hair=Blonde |eyes=Turquoise-blue |skin=Pale |cyber= |sword= |occupation= |era=NoHead era |family members=Jena Kamen (daughter) |affiliation= |masters= |apprentices= }} Mrs Kamen was an Eeidarian who interloped with and possibly married a Human, and had at least one child with him, whom they named Jena. Eventually, this individual grew so corpulent that she was unable to move her own body and was planted on her personal electrochair by the time Jena was in junior high. Consequentially, she would often, if going anywhere, ride on her chair. Biography In her adulthood, Mrs Kamen grew so corpulent that she was unable to move her own body and was planted on her personal electrochair by the time Jena was in junior high. Consequentially, she would often, if going anywhere, ride on her chair. Eventually, Mrs Kamen interloped with and possibly married a Human, and had at least one child with him, whom they named Jena. Mrs Kamen was very ambitious for her daughter, and encouraged her in the belief that she was a remarkable person. Her overly pampering nature for her daughter, coupled with her sense of overprotectiveness, caused her vanity to grow like a tenacious weed, which led to her obnoxious attention-seeking nature. When her daughter was in ninth grade, Mrs Kamen was watching television and eating her twenty-first meal that day when Jena found her on her electrochair. Her mother was shocked, but she did not activate the barriers, thinking Jena was old enough to see her immodest. Jena asked if she could come in, and she answered yes if she was all right with the fact she was wearing a colorful bikini. Kamen did not mind at all, and the two ate the meal together and Mrs Kamen gave her a sleeping pill and bade her good night. Physical description In appearance, Jena's mother was an immense humanoid that had a thick body with a long muscular tail. Her skin was pale. Her large body had a sleek, contrastingly slender head at the top with luscious blonde hair. She also had thick, sleek, tender arms. Mrs Kamen's appendages allowed her to manipulate her environment to a limited degree. The entire base of her body served as a creeping slow foot, enabling her to slither across her environment in a manner similar to that of a slug. Because of her obesity, however, she was not very mobile, and required smooth surfaces to navigate her environment; things such as carpets or upholstery served as obstacles to the layer of velocity generated by her body when moving. Jena was extremely fond of comfort foods such as candy, potato chips, and fast food, and ate vast amounts of them. When Jena spoke with her, she had eaten twenty meals that day. As a result, she was extremely corpulent, possessing a protruding stomach that was alarmingly wide and soft. She was not muscular. Because of her corpulence, which Eeidarians saw as a sign of prestige and power, she was respected. She almost always wore a bikini since no shirt or cowl could completely cover her bloated body, let alone make her feel comfortable. Powers and abilities Due to her Eeidarian physiology, Jena Kamen had the ability to see ultraviolet light that was invisible to Humans and most alien species. In addition, her body was resistant to many poisons and diseases and seldom fell ill as a result. Relationships Family ]] Jena's mother appears to have a very close relationship with her only daughter, Jena Kamen. Her mother's affection for her led Jena's vanity to grow like a weed. Jena's mother was as deluded as her daughter in thinking that she was special amongst all children of her age. Due to Mrs Kamen's overly love and pampering, she completely spoiled and deluded her daughter, which would lead to a very negative impact on her education. Appearances * * * Notes and references Category:Eeidarians Category:Females Category:Kamen family Category:Mothers Category:Neutral individuals Category:Unnamed family members